Schemes of The Broken
by Midnight Melody
Summary: Two brothers competing for the attention of one girl. They're both using her. Why? She doesn't understand. But the one she loves will hurt her the most. Will the other be there to catch her when she falls?
1. Secret Admirer

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine. That's all I'll say.**

**AN- Well, here's my new story. Yes, besides Mirror's Mirages this is my only other story on both fan fiction and fiction press. I know, how sad. Anyway, MM was in the older times and Kagome was a miko and all with Inuyasha being a hanyou. In this story, I decided that well, it was time to step into the present. So, this story is in the present. No miko powers. Yes, Inuyasha will still be a hanyou. But, hey, that's what makes him cute! **

**I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Updating will be a little slower because I have school, National History Day project, Independent study, Focus, Homework, friends, hopefully Year Book committee team, John Hopkins Talent Search, More projects along the way in many more subjects, Tests, exams, maybe Governor School, this other thing where I'll be going to high school for classes, etc. Well, you get the point. I have a lot of things going on. Besides, I also have to update MM every week. Yeah, isn't it amazing, I can update it with all that stuff going on. So, most likely I can update this as well! **

**Here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

**X**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

**Get Yourself A Slut, I Ain't Your Toy **

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's Admirer **

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
**

* * *

"Here it goes again." Kagome mumbled as she heard her alarm ring, marking the morning of another hellhole slave drivers filled college day.

Trying to get up, Kagome got her feet tangled in her sheets, to then only fall on the floor from her twin sized bed wailing like a dying fish.

Her floor was clean due to the fact that her room mate, Sango, didn't approve of messiness or disorder. And if Kagome's side of the room got messy then…….well, that's a whole different topic that could have its own story, if given the time.

From the floor, Kagome tried to waggle her feet free, swinging wildly with flailing arms. Doing her no good, except a big bump on her head from her side table drawer, she muttered a few choice words that even pirates would be ashamed to say, if not hear.

With all the racket that followed Kagome's mornings, by now Sango was up, prepared and dressed, ready for another suckishly boring day at college.

"Oi, this is the 4th time this week. At this rate, you'll probably cave in your head by all those bumps on there. Don't ya need that head of yours for the high leveled classes?" Sango inquired, teasingly helping Kagome to her feet.

Her best friend, not to mention her room mate, Kagome, had been excepted to the college only because she was unusually talented in any area she tried. Kagome had the highest GPA average in the whole entire country of all subjects, which would be somewhere near if not exactly, perfect.

Kagome was a small town girl. Used to only going to a community college, she had no idea that she could and would be excepted into La Brea University . Which is where she now scurried around in her dorm looking for clothes fit to wear to her classes.

La Brea was a college only the best of the best could get into. It had the strictest grade levels and highest rank. Most who applied for it always, got their résumé marked with a 'REQUEST DENIED' stamp.

Only by sheer mistake had Kagome taken the test to enter La Brea. Kagome hadn't known she had mistakenly taken the wrong test for the wrong college.

Only a month later did she find a letter stating the below:

_Dear La Brea applier,_

_I would like to inform you that the name Kagome Higuarshi was not found in our computers or the list of acceptance. So it would seem that you have taken the wrong test by mistake or have taken it to prove some sort of point, which we can not comprehend._

_If you are not aware, the test that you needed to enter La Brea College for girls only, where only the best of the best may be accepted, has been taken by you. We, the School Board Associates, have been notified that an 'unidentified young women' has excelled the test to which thousands could not even get one question right._

_Yes, you, Kagome Higuarshi have made a perfect score of 600 on the La Brea College entrance exam. We would like to inform you that this has not happened in all of La Brea's years of teaching. And that we are most astounded by your performance. _

_Therefore, we would like to give you a four year scholarship to our college. We would like to have a talented women, such as yourself, attend our school. We do hope you will except our scholarship to you. _

_You maybe well aware that La Brea College is the best college, both nation wide and internationally. It would be quiet dense of you to deny our scholarship. _

_We anticipate to see you this school year, in hopes that you may apply._

_Sincerely, _

_The School Board_

At first she had been shocked at the fact that she had been accepted at such a fabulous college.

Of course she had accepted the scholarship, or she would not be where she was now, 10 feet under in homework piles.

"Jeez, thanks Sango. Just what I need to hear, how I have all this work to do in those 'high level classes', which is all due this month. If you ask me, those 'high level classes' you speak of are more like a 'high level pain in the ass'." Kagome replied, now thoroughly aggravated that she could not find the same matching socks in her drawers.

Burying herself in clothes she randomly pulled within 10 mile radius of her, Kagome just decided to wear pink flip-flops along with her blue denim skirt and pastel pink tank top.

"Tell me about I-I," Sango started making her own bed, trying to keep order of things, "…YOU MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING!" Sango roared, turning around to glare at Kagome with a dangerously fuming stare.

When she had finally turned to look at Kagome, did Sango realize her friend was not their. All that was left in the spacious dorm was a door swinging on its hinges wildly as if a tornado had struck. When suddenly, a dumbfounded look crossed Sango's face.

_Where could she have gone?_

Shaking off the question, due to the fact that Kagome was a very complexed person, who did things out of no where.

Absently checking to see the time on her watch, Sango realized that it was well into her first period class.

Cursing at Kagome's laziness, Sango grabbed her backpack along with Kagome's who had not so surprisingly enough had left it their with all her work inside. Running out the dorm's door at break neck speed, causing chaos and mayhem in her path to first period, Sango thought of ways she could kill Kagome for this, or ways she would kill Kagome for this.

Deciding on a rather gruesome way of hunting her down, Sango halted mid-step, almost passing her classroom doors. As soon as she turned the knob and opened the door, Sango saw a picture that would give someone else if not her nest friend wrong conclusions of Kagome. And in this case was the whole entire first period class.

There she was, Kagome sitting in her seat at a random desk, staring at a some strange girl with green eyes and red fiery hair who was standing right in front of Kagome with her hand stretched out.

If that was not awkward enough, in the girl's outstretched hand was held a single rose of the most passionate and ruby red. The girl was waiting for Kagome to take it.

"From a secret admirer." was the simple and blunt statement that came from the unidentified girl.

Sango only stared at Kagome, waiting to see what Kagome would do. A secret admirer? At an all girl's school?

Sango didn't miss it, she saw it. The flash of pure rage in Kagome's eyes, before it left as quickly as it came.

_Uh oh. C'mon, Kagome don't do anything stupid. _Sango thought hoping that Kagome would hold in her anger for once.

Knowing that wasn't going to happen, Sango knew at once when Kagome stood up, that she too knew who and what her secret admirrer had to be, attending an all girl's college.

All Sango could do was watch what happened before her, she knew better than to interfere when Kagome went on rampage.

Standing up slowly, Kagome looked the girl square in the eyes, with a look of resent and disgust.

Taking the rose from the girl, Kagome paused, showing now pure hatred and fury in her eyes through the completely aggravated stare.

First she spit on the rose. Let go of it, as she watched it slightly sway its way to the ground, stomping with pure antagonism on it as well as rampaging the rose till it was nothing more than crushed rose petal dust.

Kagome looked up from her stampeded art on the floor, once again at the girl, square in the eyes.

Noticing that the girl was shocked at the violent and hateful action done before her, with an audience of 30 people, Kagome hissed the next words vehemently, "Whom ever this 'secret admirer' may be, you tell the grade A asshole that I am not interested, in the very least. I do not wish to be a lesbo whore like them."

Just as she finished her short but meaningful lecture, the bell rang, letting everyone know that it was time to go to second period.

Walking out the door in charging steps, Kagome noticed that Sango was leaning against a random wall, looking quiet amazed.

Almost instantly, Kagome's frown turned upside down.

"Hey, waz up?" Kagome asked also leaning against the wall now beside Sango in a happy tone.

Regaining her posture, Sango straightened up, able to mask her awe at Kagome's performance.

_Since when had her friend become so _……….._so evil? _

"Nothing much. We better get to class school. Mrs. Shiva will decapitate us if we are late, again." Sango said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome was beaming a full smile towards Sango, now putting the past behind her. "Yeah, we better. Last time wasn't so pretty, either."

_How does she do it? One minute she could murder any one that dares speak to her…then the next she is all bubbly again. The Mystery of Kagome Higuarshi. _Thought Sango, now able to make light of the unusually wicked behavior of Kagome's.

Well, second period was not any better. Seemed like whom ever this secret admirer was, had only gotten more desperate. Which was not happy news for Kagome.

Because by the end of the day, she had a list of things that were from this so called secret admirer/stalker.

1.flowers- specifically red roses, for you know what.

2.chocolates- assorted chocolates from different countries.

3.jewelry- yes, the secret admirer was getting even more desperate. And to Kagome's mishap the diamond earrings were real and the gold necklace was also real.

4.An evening dress- made of royal purple silk with a low neckline. Back less, and slightly flowed out behind her on to the floor. The sleeves and the end of the dress went diagonally cut starting from the thigh area down in see through velvety fabric.

5- many other little gifts such as those.

Kagome had gotten even angrier to the fact that every gift looked expensive and was better than the last. She was not going to become a lesbian, even when the secret admirer bought her such nice gifts and had such a good taste in fashion and style.

So every gift she got, was delivered by a different girl each time. Due to the fact that she had done something harsh to whomever delivered them, either scare them stiff, shock them to a vegetative state, or cause bodily harm.

She had gotten gifts every class. And every class she had figured out a way to deal with them, as listed below.

1. Any flowers brought to her would be trampled, thrown back at the girl who delivered the gift causing allergic reactions, or slammed in a shutting door, only to be yanked out, causing all the petals to be torn out of there stems and crushed.

2. Any jewelry given to her would end up in the delivery girl's face breaking a nose, bruising an eye, or knocking them out cold. Yes, Kagome did have a violent temper, along with a…… strong throw, to say the least.

3.Any chocolates given to her in fine wrapping and stylishly placed on colored assorted paper would end up in the nearest trash can or in the delivery girl's throat. Jammed into her mouth as if to make her choke on it, which I am pretty sure was the original plan.

4.Any clothes given to her would also end up in the trash or square in the person's face in all their hard boxed packaging.

And so it continued. Kagome found some way to destroy any gifts given to her.

Why didn't this secret admirer just back off? Did she not get that Kagome was not going to become a lesbian for anyone? Why in the world would someone keep having expensive gifts destroyed by an infuriated admired person?

Oh great, what if the lesbian chick was also in a strap jacket at a mental institute?

But it seemed like to Kagome that she had to be pretty rich to afford all these gifts that she had sent her.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why don't you just give up?" Miroku asked now fully tired.

All his girlfriends had come back traumatized after delivering Kagome's presents, if they ever came back.

Not that he was running out of them or anything, he still had 14 or more left.

"Because, the more she resists, the more she fits perfectly for the plan." Came the hanyou's annoyed reply.

"Kikyo isn't the one to care. You should just give up. I understand the chick is a total and complete babe, but I think you are going to push her over the edge if you keep this up."

"Look Miroku, we have been friends forever, you should know that once I set out to do something I will god damn it finish it. I can't believe even you, the fuckin womanizing perverts techniques didn't work. She is stubborn and fiery. Bad match." Inuyasha complained.

"Funny, I thought that was your type." Miroku replied with an all knowing looking.

"SHUT UP!" Came the freshly angered reply with a slight blush.

"You should be nicer to a friend who is about to get you your soon to be girlfriend. But, fine be mean. Its not like I have feelings or anything." Miroku said.

"As I thought."

Clutching his shirt from where his heart supposedly lied, Miroku sarcastically replied, "You wound me, Inuyasha."

"Shut your damn mouth, and give me the idea to get the wench!" Inuyasha replied impatiently annoyed.

"Sure."

* * *

After the nightmarish hellhole day ended, Kagome was fully exhausted, wondering for how much longer she was going to have to be on the run from a psychologically disturbed wealthy lesbo is some mental institute wearing a strap jacket.

With that final thought, Kagome's eyes started to feel heavy. Her darkness filled dorm was getting misty under the full moon's light, of which some light poke through the wide open windows. On the verge of shutting her eyes for the night, a sudden crash woke her up.

Jumping up in her bed, Kagome frantically looked around in the dark until she noticed that someone with long black hair wearing black baggy pants and a baggy sweatshirt with purple eyes was in the process of coming in her room, had it not been for the 4 inch heels he had tripped over.

Shocked frozen, Kagome could not do anything except wait for the guy to make his move.

Staring back at her with the most gorgeously hot amethyst purple eyes, the guy slowly stood up as if saying, 'I am not armed. I come in peace.'

Both dumbfounded as to what to do next, they only stood their looking intently upon each other lost in their gazes until Sango woke up looking at the both of them wondering why they were just standing there. At long last the situation hit her..

"AHHHHHHH! KAGOME, THERE IS A BURGLAR IN OUR DORM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs breaking the vision bond between the two.

The so called burglar only then realized what position he was in, before common sense kicked it, anger took over.

"Keh! Like there is something here worth stealing." He replied.

Just as he finished, the dorm door swung open, revealing some random teacher or maybe just adult standing there with others behind him in the door way.

Quickly, the 'burglar' ran in blinding speed for the window, making a high leap to the outside world, but not before he dropped a note or should I say invitation, on to Kagome's lap as she sat there on her bed astounded.

Making it to the ground, safely from the 5 story jump, as if he had any doubts that he wouldn't, even during his time of the month, Inuyasha sprinted/jumped away.

Back in Kagome's dorm, the door had cleared up of all worried people and the two room mates only sat there in the dark perched on their beds in high alert.

"Kagome, who was that guy?" Sango finally asked.

"A burglar." Kagome replied with relief glad that was all the person had been.

"No, I mean what was his name? Do you know him?" Sango asked.

"How would I know a burglar?" Kagome responded using the what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-? tone.

"Never mind then." Sango forcefully replied.

She had suspicions that in some way Kagome was related to the guy. She didn't know how, and it may not even be directly, but she had a feeling that Kagome should stay away from him.

Finally laying down in her bed correctly, Sango was able to catch some shut eye time.

But, Kagome still remained up. Pondering the thought as to why she felt like she knew her burglar.

'_Why do I feel like I know him from some where?'_ Kagome wondered.

Stumped on the first problem she ever did, Kagome decided to get some sleep.

As she turned over, she found that there was some sort of paper like object on her bed. Pulling it out from under her, she noticed that it wasn't just a normal paper or anything.

No, it looked like some invitation to some fancy ball.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Kagome got up, and went to sit at the window so she could read it by moonlight. The gentle breeze swaying her tousled bed hair, Kagome opened up the note/invitation reading aloud softly to herself.

_**To Kagome Higuarshi,**_

_**You are cordially invited to the masked party at the Cresten Glow mansion. **_

**_Day- October the 13th _**

_**Time- 9 o'clock pm to the midnight hour**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

So she was finally going to get to see her secret admirer.

"You can bet I'll be there. Wouldn't miss such a great opportunity to…..meet my admirer in person." Kagome whispered to herself, instead letting a devilishly evil grin break out on her face as she headed back to her bed, anticipating the splendid event that would approach in 3 days.

**

* * *

**

**AN- Like it? We all know who the secret admirer is. Not the lesbian person Kagome is making him out to be. Was it funny? Please review. 'cause I need to know how this chapter was. Being a first chapter and all, I am going to be sensitive to the number of reviews I get. SO PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I might as well be begging. What happened to dignity?**

**PS- What story do you like better? Mirror's Mirages or this one?**


	2. Valentine Day Break

**AN- ATTENTION ALL! I made a careless mistake on chapter 1. You see there is suppose to be a new moon, not a full moon like I put there. So, just letting y'all know, 'cause it is important in the story 'cause of Inuyasha and all. Anyway, I am keeping up with my promise (one chapter per week). Yea, so that's cool. **

**Remember, review me and I'll review you! **

**And to those who are looking for something to read, there is a good story for you to read by Butterflywinds, yeah so check that out! **

**Here's the chapter 2! **

**

* * *

**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Get Yourself A Slut, I Ain't Your Toy**

**Chapter 2**

**Valentine Day Break**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

* * *

Kagome heard the alarm go off, suddenly startled by it she jumped up to begin her morning routine of hurting herself as a ritual needed to be done for the morning to start.

But, to her surprise she was already on the ground, with her pillow on her stomach and her covers dangling from the bed on to her, just enough to cover her feet partially.

"Great, I fall off the bed, too. What next? Snoring? Do I need to strap myself down to my bed to refrain from hurting myself?" She mumbled sourly under her breath as she got up to rummage through her closet and drawers for clothes to wear.

Stacking the clothes up to least an 8 foot pile of cloths and threads, she finally found what she was looking for.

In her dreams, she had been thinking about what to do about this secret admirer situation. And dreamt of the possible outcomes. All of the answers she had thought of ended in her having a boyfriend or a guy she so brutally murders.

Kagome had no desire of being a college delinquent so, she had decided to go about this in a mature calm way where no one would have broken body parts or concussions.

So she had decided to just accept the gifts, though she hoped that there would be only a few, due to the fact that if there were as many as yesterday God may need to protect her victims.

Before heading off towards first period, Kagome decided to wake Sango. But to her utter astonishment Sango was no where to be found in the spacious dorm room. Deciding that she had probably just left for first period without waking her, Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror before heading out.

The secret admirer was going to love what she was wearing.

A blue slinky tight short dress, it was backless, and only had straps to hold it up. It fit her figure perfectly, showing off every fit curve in her body. It was made out of silky material along with some velvet shaped in two dark blue roses on her right thigh. It had a circular neckline, dipping down to show a fair amount of cleavage and strapped around her neck in two straps.

Along with her high heeled ice blue shoes with straps just above her ankles, Kagome knew she looked hot even in blue. And her secret admirer, being what he was, had to be some kind of baka no hentai (idiotic pervert).

She now loved the fact that her college did not have a strict dress code. All it basically said was that all necessary and private places need to be covered, it didn't matter how.

Smirking to herself, Kagome grabbed her shiny silver purse along with her backpack and headed out the door.

She had decided to enjoy this secret admirer problem. How many times did this happen to girls'? Not often, and besides it was something outside of school. And her secret admirer could not be a girl, because the only friend she had was Sango.

She was stupid to think it was. Only a guy would give her the kind of gifts she was receiving. Someone who really liked her. And she was going to see who ever it was at the party in 2 days, anyway.

Closing the door as she stepped out, she noticed there were not many people out and about. How could that be? Everyone was suppose to be running to first period about now.

So she decided to take the shortcut to first period pondering why there was no one in the hallways or why she hadn't seen any one near first period class. Had she overslept?

As she opened the door to her class, expecting to see everyone already loaded in the seats and class almost half way done, she was quiet traumatized to see that there was no one there. Nothing, it was empty. Completely empty, except the tumble of weed rolling across the room that Kagome was imagining.

What time was it? What day was it? Where was everyone? Was she dreaming? What the hell!

Bewildered as to where everyone went to, Kagome hurriedly looked around, scanning the desolate hallways, looking for any signs of life.

What happened? Was she in the Twilight Zone or something?

Looking at her digital watch, Kagome noticed that it was Friday of the month February.

It was a school day! Where the heck was everyone!

Deciding that she should just go back to her dorm room, and wait for Sango, disappointed that no one had gotten to see her in her beautiful dress, she slumped away. Dragging her feet as if they weighed a ton, and shoulders drooping, she made her way all the way back to her dorm room.

Trudging it open, Kagome groped for the light switch. Once she found it, she turned it on, and lifted her head to see her normal 'ol room with her bed where she would be spending her day.

Instead, to her amazement, her dorm room was full of gifts and presents. All wrapped in pink or red wrapping paper with humongous bows of silvery rainbow colors.

Her room was decorated with flowers of different colors of roses and heart shaped balloons.

Who ever had done this, had to be fast because Kagome hadn't been gone out of her room for more than 10 minutes. Searching around for the mysterious gift-giving-person, Kagome searched all over for any kind of clues that may lead to the chaos of presents freshly arranged in her room.

Looking under the bed, drawers, closet, all Kagome found was a glittery red heart shaped card, and that was the only clue she found in the 30 minutes she searched.

Sitting down on her present covered bed, pondering why there were so many hearts and reds and pinks in her room, Kagome opened up the card to read what it said.

It was again written in calligraphy, same as the note before.

Could it be the secret admirer?

Fixing her gaze on the little piece of parchment, Kagome read:

**Dear Kagome,**

**Happy Valentines day! I have gotten many presents for you, I hope you like them all. And you better! 'Cause it wadn't easy trying to find out your freakin' favorite stuff! And show up at the damn party or ball or whatever! **

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer **

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome shouted at the card, thoroughly aggravated that her 'secret admirer' person was such a moron.

"OH, I'LL SHOW UP ALRIGHT, YOU FUCKIN' JERK!" Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs, being heard by everyone with in a 12 mile radius with in her. Also causing them to run for cover, because they were afraid they might be put in to a coma, if the girl who just screamed showed up. And boy, she did not sound like a happy bunny. No, not one bit.

* * *

"I-Inuyasha, what did y-you put in that c-card!" Miroku stuttered, as he was cowering in fear on the tree branch right next to Kagome's window. They had been previously eavesdropping on the oblivious girl, who just exploded.

Inuyasha also backing up from the tree branch in horror that was so close to the window, afraid that if Kagome saw him she might just jump him, putting him in a concussion or a vegetative state.

With wide eyes, and a mouth hanging wide open, that was nearly touching the ground even on the high branch, Inuyasha clung to the tree in dread.

"I-I-I didn't do anything! All I did was leave her a card!" He stammered.

"Then why did she just call you a fuckin' jerk, you fuckin' jerk!" Miroku roared just enough so Kagome could not hear it.

"And here I was thinking that you were my friend." He mumbled.

"Uh….maybe we should forget about the whole plan? Who cares about Kikyo…?" Miroku said.

"No, we can't do that. We have to carry out the plan. Besides that Kagome girl can be really nice sometimes. And it took me a freakin long time to find someone who would equal up to Kikyo."

"BUT I'M AFRAID THAT IF SHE FINDS OUT OUR PLAN SHE MIGHT KILL US!" Miroku screamed.

"No. she won't. 'Cause she won't know our plan. Besides its not like she'll actually fall for me or anything. Its just going to be a harmless dating game." Inuyasha tried to make calm Miroku. Though in truth he was a bit afraid of his life.

"And besides, if I am with her. You can have that Sango chick you are always drooling over. They are best friends." Inuyasha knew that would do the trick. And to his joy, it did.

His friend now had a far away look. With his mouth hanging over, and gallons of spit coming out.

Inuyasha couldn't even imagine the thoughts running through his perverted womanizing brain.

"Ok, but you better not tell her. And she better not find out."

"If she finds out, which she won't, it ain't gonna be from me." Inuyasha promised.

"Yeah, and now your plan is going to work, since she is going to the ball and all. Just don't screw that up. It might be you're only chance." Miroku said making his way down the tree and it numerous branches.

"Keh! I won't!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone that his friend did not have confident in him, also following him down the tree.

Finally when they reached the bottom, Miroku had done some thinking, as surprising as that may sound.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Won't you feel bad that you are just going to be using her? What if you fall in love with her and she with you?" Miroku asked with a serious expression.

"Did you forget baka? I'm in love with Kikyo." Inuyasha said, trying to avoid the topic. In truth, he hadn't really thought about what he would do if that occurred. But he hoped it didn't. He didn't want to hurt Kagome.

She was too innocent and happy to be hurt in that manner.

"Whatever."

Both now done with conversation and spying, they made there way to the red hot convertible parked in the parking.

Jumping into it with out using the doors, both putting on there black tinted sunglasses rode off at high speed, hair bellowing in the wind.

* * *

Kagome was about to throw everything out the window, until her curiosity got the best of her.

She decided to open up only 5 presents.

The first one she opened was a dress.

The most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

It was of a deep royal purple color. Trailing her on the floor, in ruffles of raw feather like fabric, it had a cut that went all the way up her leg and stopped before it reached her hip.

It had tank top like sleeves of sparkling silky material, that was the exact same color as the trail of fabric behind her. Except that it was not feather like, it was more of a silky satin like sparkling cloth. It covered the chest area in a tank top like fashion, but stopped right after her chest area was done.

Instead it started to turn a lighter shade of lilac in plain silk, showing off her great middle section by hugging every curve. It was overflowing in rich designs of complex flowers of shimmering silver.

It was the single most beautiful thing that Kagome had ever seen. So the ball/party that the secret admirer was throwing was going to be highly fashionable. And that was the dress the he wanted her to wear. Kagome wouldn't regular wear what someone asked her to or told her to, but this was a very drop dead gorgeous gown, and she had to wear it.

So one problem was solved. Now she had something to wear to the ball.

Moving on to the next present, Kagome carefully shredded the wrapping in to pieces. Inside laid the a pair of heels.

They matched her dress. In royal purple glass like substance, it covered her feet completely, though you could see them through the glass. And unlike Cinderella's glass slippers, her were more fashionable. In the middle the glass was cut into a diamond shape, with diamonds encrusted on the corners. It also had lilac straps to fasten the heels to her feet.

Right then, Kagome realized that her secret admirer had had these gifts made especially for her. Feeling bad that she had thrown the other gifts at the delivery girls, and all so broken bones with concussions, Kagome made a promise to herself that's he would behave during the ball/party like a good girl.

Putting that aside, Kagome opened the next gift, it was a mask.

Not the mask that covered your whole entire face like some sort of crook, or anything, but the kind that only covered your eyes and was worn in the older times at parties or All Halo's Eve.

The mask had purple feathers on the top edges. The background color under all the carefully decorated flowers of glimmering glitter, the color was the exact same of her dress. It was truly beautiful. And the part where you hold it up to your eyes was also encrusted in sparkling designs of gorgeous flowers.

Before Kagome could finish gaping at her gifts or open the next one, there was a knock on the door.

Sango was finally back. (or so she thought)

Kagome looked around herself in a panic. The gifts were all scattered around the room. Sango couldn't know about the ball! Kagome had to got to it and if Sango found out she, wouldn't let Kagome go (big sister type of relationship).

Scampering around the room, hiding presents under the bed and its covers. Dashing things in the already cramped drawers. Stacking piles of presents in the closets, and slamming the door shut that it wouldn't overflow. There were so many gifts, that she began shoveling them out the window.

Just as she finished she heard the door squeak open, as she turned around to see who the person could be she noticed that the dress was still spread across the bed in all its stunning glory.

* * *

**AN-Well, that's all folks! For now I mean. What a cliffhanger! The next chapter involves Kagome dancing on table tops drunk. How does that happen? Well, read it when I update next Saturday! Oh, And Kouga and Miroku are involved in it as well. And of course our favorite puppy and (in the series) demon exterminator! R & R!**


	3. MakeOver: ‘Cause Baby You Resemble Shit

**AN- Lets keep this short. Yes, it hurts me to do so. TT Anyway, sorry for not updating in a long time. My bad, my fault. I'll take the blame. Please forgive me. Life has been busy though. I am thinking of changing the name of this story. The current one is way too long. So, in this chapter I will start using the new one. Let me know which one you guys like better. That'll be the one I'll use, in the end. Well, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

**Schemes of The Broken **

**Chapter 3**

**Make-Over: 'Cause Baby You Resemble Shit**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
**

* * *

Kagome was shocked stupid. Sango couldn't know that Kagome was going to the party. She wouldn't let her go, and Kagome really needed to know who this secret admirer person was. She wanted to make sure they rot in hell for stalking her. As she stared in dumb-found horror at the turning door knob, Kagome mentally prepared herself for a long and gruesome lecture which she was sure Sango was going to deliver. Probably on some crap of how irresponsible and all she was being.

The door squeaked open, and what Kagome saw made her think she was hallucinating. No, it couldn't have been Sango. Nope. She had to be proven mentally ill. She just had to be staring at her best friend from her home town. The one she hadn't met in 3 years. Three entire years. Yup, she was definitely hallucinating. Well, life has been good.

"Kagome! How I've missed you!" Yelled the imaginary friend, running to hug the girl in a consternating stage of stupidity.

Just now realizing that she, in fact, was not physiologically challenged, due to the fact that the hallucination was choking the air out of her. Kagome gasped as reality hit her. This was her long time pal! How he got here, she had no idea whatsoever.

"Kouga!" She yelled back, also now hugging the crap out of him. Delighted that she finally saw her friend again in 3 years, Kagome decided to let go of him before he passed dead. She sorta wanted him alive while they hung out. Talking to dead corpse would have felt like having a one-sided conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned, a big smile plastered to her face.

"I came to see you. You know that other college right next to this one? The one for all boys?" He asked before he continued as he was reassured by Kagome's nod. "Well, I am attending that for the next 4 years! Isn't that great? We can hang out again! It'll be so much fun! Just like we used to!"

The university right next to La Brea College for Girls was also La Brea College, except that it was for the guys. The GPA was still the same, and you still had to be just as talented to get accepted. Everything was the same, except the gender of course.

"Wow! Kouga, how did you get so smart over a year? And here I thought your brain could hardly do 2+2! I am so surprised! Good job, you get a cookie!" Kagome teased, fake sarcasms overflowing her words.

"Ha ha." Kouga replied, with half lidded eyes and a blank expression.

"Oh! And you also learned how to laugh properly! Not that hyena laugh you use to do. I'm so proud." Kagome wiped a fake tear from her eyes as if stating it proudly.

"I haven't seen you in 3 years and this is what you say to me? 3 freakin years! And here I was missing you like there was no tomorrow. Kagome, you wound me." He acted deeply hurt at the thought. "Didn't you miss me, like I missed you?"

Noticing that Kagome had a guilty expression on her face, Kouga knew she had but just wouldn't admit to it, yet alone say it.

A devious plot came to his mind, along with a huge smirk.

_Just like old times. _He thought.

He walked towards Kagome, taking slow even steps. Kouga noticed that Kagome knew what he was about to do, and started backing up towards a random bed with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"K-Kouga…..what a-are…..you….."

A step before reaching her, Kouga purred slowly, "Say it Kagome."

"No!" Her voice laced with determination.

"Fine, but its your fault." He replied as he pushed her on to the bed. Taking her arms and pinning them above her head, so she lay beneath him defenseless.

Again, he said slowly as if enjoying Kagome's moment of weakness, "Say it." He breathed lightly on her neck, making her giggle.

"No way! Not this easily."

"Alright, but you can say it any time and I'll stop whenever you want me to. All you have to do is say it for me to stop. Only 3 little words." Kouga said his lips brushing across her neck.

Kagome braced herself for the attack.

Kouga knew Kagome's weakness. She would laugh till death if you tickled her on her stomach or neck. That was the only way he ever got anything out of her, even 3 years ago.

Just as he suspected, she went into a laughing frenzy as he tickled her stomach. Through her thin blue dress he knew she was even more ticklish.

"Say it, Kagome. You know you want to." He whispered against her ear.

"N-N-Never!"

Just as she responded he started tickling her all over again.

"N-N-No! Not t-there!" Kagome managed to choke out between laughs.

Continuing tickling her, Kagome's voice carried out through the entire dorm. Her melodious laugh sounded like bells, lightly clinking against each other.

Near tears, Kouga decided to have mercy on her before she started to laugh so hard that she would be crying oceans.

As he stopped his tickling, he leaned down, so both he and Kagome were pressed against the bed. Kouga waited for her laughing fit to subside before he continued.

Whispering in her ear, his lips nearly touching her neck, he said in a soft voice, "Kagome. I really did miss you. Didn't you miss me? At least a little?"

His voice was overflowing with sincerity Kagome couldn't help but respond truthfully. She wrapped her arms around him in a deep embrace and whispered in a gentle voice in his ear, "Kouga. Of course I missed. I missed you so much. And I really am glad that you came to me."

Smiling in satisfaction that he had heard what he wanted to he pushed himself off Kagome although a bit reluctantly and helped her up. He smiled just as warmly at her as she was at him.

"You wanna hang out?" He asked feeling a little bored.

" I can't! I have school today! But….just wondering…..what'd you have in mind?"

"Kagome, sweetie, did you not know today is Valentine's Day? You don't have school. There is a new spa and mall just out of town."

"Spa? Why would you, a guy, want to go there?"

"I don't want to go there. But you **_need_** to go to the spa."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kagome only stared at him to continue explaining.

"You look bad." He answered bluntly as if it was obvious.

"Gee thanks. I work like a maniac at college, I don't always have time to care about looks, yanno." Kagome retorted, more than a little annoyed at his usual nonchalant attitude.

"I thought as much. C'mon Kags, it'll be my treat to you. A Valentine's Gift." He gave her the puppy dog eyes, which he knew she could not resist.

Kagome was too soft for her own good.

Giving a big sigh in defeat, Kagome grabbed her purse, "Fine. Lets go."

* * *

The spa was wonderful. Not only was it beautifully crafted, but the workers looked like they actually knew what they were doing. Decorated in baby blue walls and lined with white crafted furniture full of gorgeous designs, it gave off the perfect feeling of peace.

"Right this way, ma'am." Called one of the ladies who worked at the spa. Signaling Kagome to follow her into one of the rooms deep inside the spa, while telling Kouga to wait outside.

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Of course." The woman replied with a smile, getting one in return.

"This will take around 3 hours. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like to pick your make-up colors now?" Asked another lady.

"Don't I get to pick what I want to look like?"

"Oh, your boyfriend outside already told us. He is very sweet."

"He's not my boyfriend. And he is not sweet." Kagome replied, awaiting her beauty treatment in dread. God knows what Kouga picked out for her.

And so began the 3 hours of beautifying.

* * *

"Wow! Kagome you look beautiful!" Kouga exclaimed in awe.

"Thanks." She replied, twirling around to see herself entirely in the full length mirror. The 3 hours in the salon chair did pay off. Greatly.

Her midnight black hair were now streaked in red, giving her the more party girl teenage look. She had put on her contacts which were circled in a ring of blue-ish gray color tinted in an emerald green. Her skin was covered lightly in a tan colored cream adding more detail to her face, giving her a Florida tan.

Kagome's eyes were highlighted in slivery eye shadow, giving her eyes a glint of metallic light. To match, her eyelashes were also streaked in glitter, completing her look along with the black eyeliner, thinly shadowed above her eyes.

Her lips were outlined in a silver, similar to her eyes, but were colored in a transparent sheer color, only offering shine to her lips.

"Now, only to complete the look you need better clothes." Kouga thought aloud to himself.

"Kouga, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby. Anything." He said still pondering her outfit.

"Are we going anywhere special? You seem to be interested in me looking good more than usual."

"Ah, yes we are."

"Where?" She chirped excitedly, anxious to know where she would be going.

"It's a surprise. Now, c'mon we have to get you some new clothes."

"I love surprises! Clothes? Ok…..but don't get perverted." She warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not! Why would I go perverted when you have a great body to show off at the surprise place I'm taking you? With a great tan and you also work out. It is your choice. Completely." He responded, defending himself, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Uh huh. That'll be the day I go fat." She murmured under her breath.

* * *

**At the mall in a random store around 9 pm after searching through the whole entire left wing:**

"Ah ha! I found the perfect outfit for you!" Kouga shouted in triumph.

He held up a black mini with a slit on the right side, 2 silver hoops on the right side looping through the belt hoop with 3 buckles of silver encrusted leather on the left thigh. It was meant to be worn low on the hip. To go with the rather revealing skirt, he was holding up a metallic silver tank top, ending before reaching the mid-stomach section.

"Who's that for?" Kagome asked, clearly impressed at the sexy outfit. Though she could never imagine her self wearing it. She knew what playboys were, but wasn't completely sure of what girls showing a **_big _**interest in guys were called. And well…..that's exactly what it ensembled.

"You." Kouga replied as if talking to a 3 year old.

"And am I suppose to wear it?"

"Unless you wanna go naked."

"Over your dead body."

"Please, Kags? Just for tonight? After that you can burn it and never wear anything other than a full sleeve shirt and pants. With a winter jacket. Even in the summer. Please?"

"No."

"But you'd look so hot in it!"

"…uhh….."

"And you can show off your belly button ring? Yanno, you spent 2 weeks in pain over that thing. Shouldn't you at least show it off once? Just once?"

"I….."

Holding both her hands in his, he asked in desperation, "For me?"

"Kouga…..I….."

"Please, Kagome. Just this once? You need to loosen up. Please? Wear it for me."

Once again, sighing in defeat, Kagome said, "Fine. But, I want a jacket with it."

"Thank you, Kagome! You are going to have so much fun!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before darting off to pay for it.

"Every time he says that, I always end up in some ditch drunk."

* * *

**An-Sorry ya guys. This is all. Next week I WILL update! This was originally two chapter with 20 pages. And well that was sorta long. So I cut it in to two sections of 10 pages. Next chapter IS when Kagome is dancing on table tops. Promise. See ya next week! And REVIEW! **


	4. I'm Too Sexy

**AN- And here we continue. Enjoy. Like I promised, updated the time I told ya. And here's the party Kagome's side that causes Inuyasha to drool! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Schemes of The Broken**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm Too Sexy**

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

**

* * *

**

**At the place where Kagome gets her surprise:**

Dressed in her seducing skirt and shirt **with **her jacket, Kagome looked at the gigantic house in front of her.

She could hear the music booming inside. Through the windows on the first and second floor she could see the many people dancing. And the lights flaring out around the place were only adding more to the loudness of the whole party.

"Kouga. You brought me to a party? That's my surprise? I got a make-over because of a party?" Kagome asked in a blank tone with a deadpan look.

"Uh…..yeah. But, the guy who threw this party wanted to meet you. I don't think you know him. So I brought you anyway." Kouga asked looking around to make sure there were witnesses incase Kagome decided to cause bodily harm. Her look of pure hatred was a little scary on her angelic face.

"And who is this person?" She asked walking up to Kouga, who slowly backed up. With her secret admirer, Kagome was not a happy sheep that there was yet another stalker-to-be already showing an interest in her.

"Uh…..he's just another guy who goes to my university. Um…. Kagome…..he wanted you to come, and asked me to bring you to the party. A party where you'll be having fun."

"Oh, well, then lets go see this person, shall we?" She asked with a devious smile gracing her face. She grabbed Kouga's arm and lugged him into the house. He seemed a bit reluctant to go so, she dragged him all the way inside.

"C'mon Kouga. Why are you scared of the party?"

"It's not the party I'm scared of."

"Well, whatever it is. Suck it up, and lets so. I want to meet this person as well."

"Riiiight."

Hooking his arm through Kagome's, they both walked into the house together.

Inside was a mess, people were all over the place. Drinking, smoking, dancing, or making out. God, they needed to get a room.

"Kagome, you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Alright, go party. Have fun." And with that, he walked off towards the drink.

Looking around Kagome decided to have a seat as she waited for Kouga to show up. She really didn't think that a party like this would have anything she would want to drink. But, hey, she was at a party after all. Something alcoholic couldn't hurt…..much.

Taking a seat in a sofa in the corner of the room, Kagome watched the many people dance and sway to the loud music.

_Wow. How can anyone dance that close! _

Looking around to see what everyone else was doing (people who weren't dancing anyway), Kagome's face blushed a deep crimson.

_Dear God! Bad sight for my virgin eyes…look away right now!_

Kagome then decided to just lay back and relax with her eyes **_closed. _**She was way too worked up over nothing. As if something bad could happen at a party. Besides Kouga was here. He would protect her if it got down to that. Or keep her from whatever she was going to do.

"Hey, baby, wanna dance?" Asked a stranger showing up outta no where.

He had his hair braided in a long braid that was falling down his back in midnight darkness. He was wearing black pants and blue shirt. In his hands he was holding two drinks.

This was her chance. To have fun and loosen up. Besides, who knew where stupid Kouga went. He had totally ditched her already.

Not to self- revenge will be taken later. Right after I dance with this hottie!

"Sure." And with that Kagome got up, only then noticing how her skirt had ridden up, showing a fair amount of cleavage. With a slight blush Kagome pulled it down a little and closed her black jacket around her self-consciously.

The guy gave her a drink, which she hesitantly accepted. Not sure if she wanted to drink anything. With just one glass, Kagome usually went drunk. She was very sensitive to drugs. Last time…..well, that could have its own story. So lets not get in to it now.

Staring at her drink, trying to make her decision, she heard the guy laugh.

"You don't come to these parties often, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Then you need to loosen up. Don't worry, its not poisonous." He have her a smile.

"Good enough for me." Kagome shrugged. She took a sip, and instantly she felt it take affect.

"C'mon let's dance." Kagome said, as she lead him towards the dancing area.

"That's the spirit." He responded with a laugh.

Taking another sip, Kagome started dancing. What she thought was too close for dancing, she was now doing. Her legs gently brushed against his. His arms were around her waist, as she swayed to the music.

"My name's Bankotsu." He purred into her ear, gently caressing her neck with his lips.

"And my name's Kagome." She softly replied back.

* * *

"Miroku, do you think she showed up?" Inuyasha questioned getting restless.

"Kouga is her long time friend. Of course she showed." Miroku said.

"Dammit! Then why can't I find the wench?"

"Don't call her wench if you want her to like you. Calm down, Inuyasha. Look at all the other girl's I invited, don't you wanna dance with them for a little while?"

"Keh!" He looked away.

Sighing Miroku sat down on the couch, drinking. Looking for someone to dance with he skimmed the crowd.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Since when did Kagome get red highlights in her hair?"

"What are you talkin bout?" Inuyasha roared now even more annoyed that Miroku was talkin insane.

"You see. Right there. I think that's her." He said pointing in the direction where he believed she was.

"Where?"

"The chick dancing with Bankotsu."

"Wher…..WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha had finally lost it.

"What the hell is that damn Bankotsu whispering to my- I mean Kagome."

"I dunno. But, she seems to be enjoying it. Wow, she's so sexy. Check out her ass!"

Inuyasha growled at Miroku. Baring his fangs he hissed, "I am going to make him pay for ever touching her."

"Possessive aren't we. Just think how you'll act when you are actually dating." Miroku said under his breath.

Inuyasha barged over to Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu. Can we talk?" He tried to be civilized so Kagome wouldn't hate him at first sight.

"Sure, Inuyasha. Kagome, can you excuse me?" Bankotsu smiled at her as she pouted.

"No! I want to (hic-cup) keep dancing with you! (hic-cup)" She protested.

"I'm sorry, baby, but Inuyasha needs to talk to me for some reason." He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. As he pulled back, Kagome smiled.

"Okee-dokee!" And with that she went off to dance all by herself.

"So, what do you want, mutt?" Bankotsu's features suddenly turned dark.

"Stay away from her." Inuyasha hissed, angry that he had gotten Kagome drunk and also had **_kissed_** her.

"Oh? And why would I do that? She seems to like me. A lot more than you." He licked his lips with his tongue where he had previously kissed Kagome with.

"'Cause you kiss her again, and I'll make sure you get one hell of a death." Inuyasha threatened.

"What? Don't tell me, you have a little puppy crush?"

Bankotsu waited for Inuyasha's reply. But, when none came he continued, "Fine. You can have her. It was fun while it lasted. She really is a good kisser."

Inuyasha was about to make another comment, when he heard the crowd shouting and someone singing on the karaoke machine.

Turning around he spotted the person causing all the ruckus.

Kagome was on top of a table singing _I'm So Sexy _loudly in a goofy way with a silly grin plastered to her face.

He stared in shock as he watched a random guy jump up on to the table and start dancing a little too closely to Kagome than he would have liked. The guy's hand traveled to her waist, as she laughed and kept singing.

_HOLLY SHIT! She's drunk. _Inuyasha frantically thought.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me.._

She was now dancing on the table, dancing like Beyonce.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,  
__too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts._

She then seductively started slipping out of her jacket, leaving her with only her skimpy tank top, which was revealing a lot of her nicely tanned fit body that was radiating the sweat that was beginning to form on her chest and stomach.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing._

At this point, Inuyasha couldn't help but start drooling. His mouth hung open as he stood there dumb-founded at how quickly she got drunk and what she did when she was. But soon he was broken out of his train of desire as he saw Kouga dancing with her next. Instead of just dancing he was practically making out with her on stage.

As he expected Kagome to pull back and smack Kouga for taking advantage of her due to her fiery personality, instead he just stood there as he watched her kiss him back.

With his eyes practically popping out of his head, he watched Kagome pull back and ask if anyone else wanted her to sing anything else before she finished her other song. A roar from the audience shook the entire foundation.

Hell, Inuyasha was surprised to see his brother, Sesshomaru watch her with a hint of amusement in his eyes which showed usually no emotion and a smirk as well. Even Kikyo wasn't able to do that to him. Now completely lost as what to do, he just stood there in dumbfound stupidity until Miroku came up to him.

"Well, she isn't gonna notice you here drooling." Miroku said eyes also glued to her form.

"What the hell am I suppose to do then?" Inuyasha asked noticing that Miroku would be better off getting her attention than him.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Miroku raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't dance!"

"Fine, then go make-out with her."

"I don't even know her!"

A lame excuse. (AN- AWW! Inu-chan is shy!)

"Yet you are stalking her. Very interesting."

"Keh!"

"You better go up there before Sesshomaru does. Other than him, there is no one here that might be a challenge for you." Miroku added.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone. Why would he change now?"

"I don't know. No one is quiet as hot as Kagome, maybe. Besides look at the way he's looking at her. He is a guy after all. You know, he's going to want to get with Kagome because he knows you want her too. He'll do it just to hurt you." Miroku stated matter of factly.

"Well, what the hell am I suppose to do then? Sesshomaru has girls falling at his feet which he pays no attention to. This Kagome chick isn't going to be any different. How am I suppose to compare with that?" Questioned Inuyasha on the verge of losing all and any sanity.

"Maybe if she knew you, you would have a chance? I mean, the girl doesn't even know that you were the one who invited her in the first place."

"What am I suppose to say? Hey there babe, wanna get with me? Or how bout your line, will you bare my child?"

"Don't be dissin me! And you know what? This is your problem. I don't care. Figure it out on your own." CameHoushi's reply of aggravation.

"I will!"

Miroku only turned and left, heading for another poor girl who just happened to look lonely. God protect her.

Inuyasha only continued to stare at Kagome. Thinking of all the possible ways he could approach her. Getting at nothing except a big headache he decided to just sit down and relax. And hopefully everything would fall into place.

His eyes trained on the dancing figure, he slouched in his seat feeling bored. About to fall asleep, he sees the target moving. At once, he becomes full alert. This was his chance!

As he got up to walk towards her, he noticed that she was heading right out the door. Walking clumsily, Kagome tripped right out the of house. As Inuyasha continued to stalk her, he waited right at the doorway anticipating her next move.

_I have been dancing like crazy. And now, its all getting to me. God, how many people did I kiss just this nice?15...20...no, there were more?_

Looking up at the sky Kagome noticed that it was a beautiful night. Probably around midnight, the crescent moon hung lazily in the sky with the stars as decorations.

Taking a seat on the steps, Kagome leaned her head against the side of the porch railing. Closing her eyes momentarily, so she could enjoy the night breeze.

She didn't notice the person come and sit next to her, too tired from her activity before, until, he spoke up.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Asked a manly voice in a soft whisper as if afraid to break the peace outside.

Not bothering to see who it was, Kagome remained in her present position.

"Yeah, it is. But you know what would make it better?" Kagome whispered back in a gentle and soothing voice.

"No. What?"

"Family. Friends. Love." She sighed dreamily.

"So, why don't you do that?" Inuyasha asked. He was quiet interested in her answer. Unlike most girls, he could tell she didn't dream of being in bed with a different guy every night. Looking at her face, as the gentle moonlight reflected off of it, Inuyasha realized just how beautiful she was. Even more so than Kikyo. Kagome had a certain warmth in her beauty, while Kikyo's was like ice.

Kagome laughed sadly before she replied, "Family. I don't have anyone left in this world. They all died. Friends. The only ones I have are Sango and Kouga. Love. Have you looked at me lately?"

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." And truly, Inuyasha was sorry. His eyes filled with a sudden sadness. He could tell that she was lonely and still hurting from all the pain. And right then, he wanted nothing more than to just hug her.

"And you know it still hurts. Sometimes I wonder why I keep going and keep putting up with the pain." Kagome continued.

"Why do you keep going then?"

"I am looking for him."

"Him?"

"The guy who'll love me as much as I will him." A small smile graced her face at the thought. Kagome opened her eyes and looked upwards, still not bothering to look at who she was talking to.

"You'll find him." For some reason Inuyasha wanted that person to be himself.

"I hope so. And, what about you? Your family, friends, love?"

"The only family I have left is my brother. And I hate him. Friends. Only one. Love? I had it but then lost it." He looked away. Inuyasha didn't know why he was telling her this. He was never open with his feelings. There was just an aura around her that he was comfortable in.

"You are lonely too. Just like me. And, you now have two friends. One is me." Kagome stated with a smile.

Inuyasha was about to turn around to look at her when suddenly he felt her arms drape around him. She was giving him a hug.

A little shocked to as to what to do next. Inuyasha's arms acted on their own instincts and wrapped themselves around Kagome's slim waist.

God knows how long they stayed like that.

By the time he realized how long it had been, he decided to let go.

Kagome's head was on his shoulders, and her arms had gone limp. Realizing that she had fallen asleep on him (literally), Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

Pausing to look at her angelic face sleeping soundly, Inuyasha started to have second thoughts on his scheme involving her. Was Kikyo worth this? Was Kikyo worth someone as sweet and angelic and innocent like Kagome? Was she worth causing a broken heart, when the person had such high hopes on finding love? Was Kikyo worth toying with Kagome's feelings?

Would he make Kikyo jealous and get her back, at the cost of breaking a...friend's heart and playing with her heart when she might just openly love him but all he would be giving would be fake love in return?

Leaving the questions unanswered, Inuyasha walked back inside the house. Passing all the party goers on the first and second floor with Kagome sleeping in his arms, he made his way to the guest rooms.

Finally glad that all the cat-whistles and cheers had ended, he closed the door behind him. What did the people think he and Kagome were going to do in a room at night all alone while she was sleeping?

He laid her gently on the bed, snuggled the covers around her, and was about to leave. As he turned to leave, someone was standing in the door way. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard who ever it was, even with his super-hearing. As he squinted his eyes to get a better view he saw who it was. He saw that one person that he did not want to see right now……or for that matter, ever.

* * *

AN- Well, there ya go peeps. My editor said that it wasn't my best. But I like this chappie! Didn't you guys? I mean, something finally happens! Other than that, I have nothing to say AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer- The song isn't mine (I'm So Sexy). Heck, I don't even know who's it is. Just usin' it.


	5. Another Bachelor Enters The Game

AN- Alright peeps, sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuse except that I was busy. I know you guys are all probably like, "Oh my god! You were too busy to update!" Or perhaps you are passing dead right now at the statement. Either way, its true. I do have a life! Joanna (I think I spelled it right, did I?) asked me to, like others, so I decided to get on with it. Any who, this is dedicated to all you Sesshomaru fans! (sorta) Enjoy!

**PS- I am sorry if this turns into a Frankenstein creation! I really am. **

**

* * *

**

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

**Scheme's of the Broken**

**Another Bachelor Enters The Game**

**Chapter 5 **

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated with distaste clear in his voice. He knew that if he stayed in the room while carrying on a conversation, Kagome would wake up. Still, he was not about to show any signs of leaving Kagome's side with his brother there.

"Half breed." Sesshomaru replied with even more revulsion and disgust.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in rage, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, I noticed that you were carrying the girl upstairs into one of the bedrooms and decided to check up on her, knowing you for your horny-self. No wonder the other wench left you." Sesshomaru knew he had hit a nerve. He could tell buy the way his half-brother clenched his fists at his sides.

"Its not like you to care what I do with my women, Sesshomaru. Any interests in this one?" Inuyasha hoped he would say no for some reason.

"No, it is not like me to care at all. But, this one looks a lot like Kikyo. That is her name, right?"

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would try to make Kagome fall for him if he knew his real plans with her, just to ruin his plans. Just so he could rub it in his face that, he could have any woman he wanted, and even steal his. They had had sibling rivalry for as long as he could remember, and Sesshomaru always beat him.

"What I want with her? Well, she is rather attractive. She must attend La Brea that being the closest college, so she has to be smart. And she has a pretty good figure. No, Inuyasha, the real question is, what I wouldn't want with her."

Sesshomaru was testing him, Inuyasha knew that. And Sesshomaru had also figured out his plan with Kagome, or the main idea anyway. Its amazing how he figured it out in less than an hour while it took Inuyasha roughly a month.

"She's mine. Leave her alone." Growled Inuyasha, baring his fangs. He didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru showed interest in Kagome.

_Has learning so much about the girl started to affect me?_

"Why don't we let her decide who she wants to be with? The half-breed bastard or me." He replied still in his stoic voice, speaking as if the truth were to be revealed.

Inuyasha understood that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind playing with Kagome. It was just that, what about the end? What if she wanted Sesshomaru over him? Would Sesshomaru just toss her aside, like he did the others? How far was he willing to go with this? If anything, Inuyasha already knew that Sesshomaru had some sort of interest in her.

He didn't want his brother to play around with Kagome's feelings. She deserved better, from what he had learned of her so far.

_But isn't that what you are going to do to her? _A voice in his mind echoed.

It couldn't be, he was only going to use her till he made Kikyo jealous enough to come back to him. Its not like one of them would be serious about their soon-to-be relationship. So no one would get hurt.

Sesshomaru on the other hand…….had had many women confess their undying love for him. And he wouldn't even give them a second look. What if Kagome fell in love with him? Or he with her? No Sesshomaru wouldn't allow himself the opportunity.

But, if Kagome wanted Inuyasha, his plan could still work.

"Let the games begin." Inuyasha replied, again confident with his womanizing techniques.

Sesshomaru smirked, _This will be interesting. Very interesting. _

"May the better brother win." And with that he turned and left.

Inuyasha remained in the room. He turned out to cast another look at Kagome before departing. Thinking why he didn't want Sesshomaru to play with her heart. Could he possibly care for her? Or was it just because of the brief moments they had spent talking outside? Feeling pretty sure that that was the reason why, Inuyasha walked to his room to sleep.

Kagome's POV

I woke up to the blinding rays of the sun flashing into my face from out of nowhere. No wonder vampires hate the sun, probably woke/blinded them too. So they probably had decided to sleep during the day. I felt fine, except the little headache. When I sat up in my bed, or what I thought it was, I looked around.

Not seeing the overly cheery room I woke up too every morning, I noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. Not only that, I wasn't wearing my pajamas either, instead a really skimpy tank top and skirt with my black high heeled boots still on. Had I been kidnapped and dressed shamelessly?

The room I was in had a queen sized bed, which I was occupying right now. The bed sheet was a silky baby blue and white, giving of the essence of peace. The walls were painted a light turquoise, with a pale blue border around the perimeter. All the furniture was white, and there was a lot of it. The entire room was very spacious, including the windows. The entire wall next to the bed I was occupying was made of glass.

The view was something I've never seen before. Lots of grass, then all of the sudden a brick wall-like fence was there. Protruding out of the blue. It was connected to a large black gate that was locked and bolted. I could see the lock from all the way up here. Yes, I noticed I wasn't on ground level.

Great I'm a prisoner.

Not only that, but somehow there was a balcony on that glass wall. I looked around the room, looking for any clues that might lead to as to whom owned the house. I knew my hair was tousled, looking as if I had stood out in a tornado. I noticed there were three doors in the room, one on each of the other three walls.

One had to be an exit. So I got up to try the first one.

Nope. It was a walk-in closet. Full of clothes after clothes. Of course my curiosity got the best of me so, I decided to check it out. The first few rows were pants, after that shirts, followed by jackets and coats, dresses, and lastly skirts. At the end of the closet were purses, scarves, shoes.

So, I think I've been kidnapped and what do I do about it? Drool over the closet. Nice, Kagome. Good job. And now, I'm talking to myself.

Walking out of the long closet, I decide to see what is in door number two.

A bathroom. Full with a hot tub. Made out of white marble, the sink was very elegant, with gold handles. There were mirror's on all the walls, with more cabinets. The hot tub was large, and practically begging for me to use it. But no, I resist the temptation of the heavenly call of the hot tub. The tub for showering was also large and had button on the side for reason I do not know.

As I looked into the mirrors, I noticed I was a mess. My glittery eye-shadow now covered my entire eye area, giving my complete eye color a metallic color. You could plainly tell my skin from the foundation. My eyeliner had run, giving me raccoon eyes.

What had I been doing last night?

When I could think of nothing, I decided to be beat up my kidnapper into telling me, if it got down to that. My, how violent of me.

I washed my face with cool fresh water, relishing in its feeling. Not bothering to dry my face, I decided the last door had to be the exit.

Time to go.

So, I was right. It was the exit. Lot of good that did me, now I had to maneuver my way out of a maze like house. Looking for a way out, I saw an elevator.

I feel like I'm in love.

Almost running to the elevator, that could lead me to my freedom, I thought, why there would be an elevator in an house.

I was in a house, right?

As soon as I got to elevator I saw that not like a normal elevator it didn't have numbers. No, to make life harder for me, whom ever lived in this house had decided that numbers weren't good enough, so they decided to use colors.

Joy.

Let's see…….maybe red? That seemed to be the most important color out of them all. I shrugged, might as well, seeing of how I have nothing better to do.

The elevator music turned on as soon as I started to go down, it was some lame violin and flute music. The type that made you want to gag yourself at the sweetness of it all.

Finally, deciding that I couldn't take anymore of the damned music torcher chamber, I pressed the stop button and opened the door to whatever level I stopped at.

Just as my luck was today, I open the door to find a dining table with two men sitting there eating breakfast. Both had silver hair, except one of them with the cold look had longer hair. His hair looked a lot silkier than the other guy's. While he had almost feminine features, the other guy had golden eyes full of emotion with almost gruff features and cute dog ears.

They looked alike, almost like brothers. But, one resembled icy frost while the other an eternal flame.

I decided to get the greeting done and over with, and started walking towards them. Almost instantly both turned to look at me. Unfazed by the sudden attention, I kept walking towards them. And they stared on.

So, I was good with audiences. Why does that start the wheels in my head to turn….although a bit slowly. Did I do something with an audience not too long ago?

Unable to think of a reply, I just chose to forget about it.

As soon as I was next to the puppy looking guy, I couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Practically hugging the poor victim I started to pet his ears as if he was a dog.

"Awwww! You are so cute! Kawaii ears!" I half giggled and said at the same time. (kawaii- Japanese word for cute) Smushing him against myself, as I drowned him in compliments, I took no notice of anything else.

Feeling as if I had abused my poor victim enough, I knelt down by his chair.

Smiling widely, I said to him, "Hi! My name is Kagome Higuarshi." Just then did I notice that his cheeks were painted a cute light pink.

He was blushing! Of course, to me that was the cutest thing ever. So it sent me in another rage of giggling and petting. Which he sat through, blushing furiously now.

"Sorry, you are just so damn cute when you blush! Like a adorable little puppy! But, I'm done petting now. So continue on your breakfast." I said cheerfully, now not minding that I thought I had been kidnapped.

"Are you feeling ok, Kagome?" The adorable puppy asked.

I smiled at the thought of him being so sweet, "Of course I am, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"You don't remember being drunk last night?"

"Drunk……why would I get---" I started but never finished. All the memories of last night parties came rushing back to me. Kouga ditched me, I got drunk, I was with Bankoutsu, I sung "I'm so sexy", and some guy outside was talking to me.

"I guess that would explain why I'm wearing this." I looked down at myself. "I never figured out who wanted to meet me. Kouga ditched me and then forgot about me. And…….OH MY GOD!" I screamed aloud in a horrified screech.

"I kissed so many damn people last night!" I was so disgusted with myself for letting myself lose control. I used my shirt to scrub my mouth as hard as I could. Finally tasting blood, I decided to stop before I rubbed myself free of a mouth.

"How could I be so stupid? I've drank but never got drunk before! Oh no, I just had to get drunk this time! And Kouga-" I sighed, an exasperated look evident on my face.

"You say you've never gotten drunk before. May I ask why?" Finally curiosity getting the best of his, Sesshomaru asked oh so politely. (Me- I like Sesshomaru)

"Oh, I asked my grandfather once, because I didn't know. All he said was that I was related to some miko who killed demons. So, I guess I'm a miko or something, but you don't see me going around killing anyone."

"I see." He replied, his eyes sparkling in a way I could not understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me," I walked to the other guy and stuck out my hand for him to shake, "I never introduced myself before intruding on your breakfast. I'm Kagome." I smiled.

"Sesshomaru." He shook my hand.

"Oh, I've heard of you! Sesshomaru Takahashi, Japan's number one bachelor, you are the president of some great company." I said with acute calmness unlike all of his fan girls. I could tell that me being calm while knowing him, surprised him immensely. Though I couldn't care less.

"That must mean, you are Mr. Takahashi's younger son, Inuyasha." I couldn't contain my laughter any longer and so I burst out in a fit of chuckling.

"Oi, what's so funny wench?" Inuyasha looked pissed that I was laughing at him, but I couldn't help it.

"First of all, I read about you in a magazine before. You are known for your womanizing playboy ways. Always the rebel, aren't ya Inuyasha? And second of all, don't call me wench." I said with my hands on my hips.

"I'll call you whatever I want to." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, I might think you are cute, but the game you so valiantly decided to play last night requires more of you than that." I gave him a cold look, becoming serious all of the sudden.

I had heard them both yesterday, but I decided to act as if I hadn't incase my ears were deceiving me while I was drunk. You can never trust what you hear while in that state.

I thought I was just being delusional when I dirst heard them, I mean seriously, what are the chances of that happening? So I had fell asleep thinking that much. But when I woke up, it dawned on me that now that I could think clearer, it hadn't been a dream.

First, I was really angry. I mean how could they just...just court me in a game? I was pissed beyond all reason. Then, I thought, why not? THE Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wanted toflirt with me,so why not let them?Its not like I'm gonna be easy to get or anything. HELL NO! They wanna play, well there is nobeginneror intermeditatelevel.

"How-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"So you know."

* * *

AN- Well, wasn't that unexpected. Heck, I didn't even know that was going to happen till I typed it. I wonder how things go from here.

* * *

REVIEW Please! Just push the button! Happy Holidays by the way. 


	6. The Scene is Set

**Scheme's of the Broken**

**Chapter 6**

**The Scene is Set**

* * *

"Yes, I do. But what I don't get is why, though. I happened to be out of it while you two were discussing that part." I said with a little amusement in my voice.

I watched Inuyasha's eyes begin to inspire the form of guilt. While Sesshomaru's face was still cool and calm.

My eyes flicked to Inuyasha as he opened his mouth to speak but, he immediately shut them once he knew he had my attention.

"We are basicallybothusing you. I have my reasons." Sesshomaru stated in his silky voice.

I raised an eyebrow in question and looked at Inuyasha, "Anything else you would like to add to that?"

"Keh!" He snorted.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get much information this way. So I decided to move on.

"Ok, well! I look like crap, I feel like shit, and I want to get home," I half shouted that part and then sugar-coating my voice I asked, "So if you don't mind, can I use your phone?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pointed towards the small mahogany table in the corner with a black phone perched on top of it.

I walked to it and dialed Sango's cell phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Sango! How are you doing this morning?" I asked in a sweet, innocent voice. There was a pause before Sango yelled.

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" _

I grimaced, she was angry. Really pissed off. I managed a fake laugh.

"I was at a party."

Number one rule to avoid getting murdered, keep your answer short and curt. Not that that was going to save me from her wrath. I'm doomed.

_"And you are where exactly, now?" _Her voice began to sound evil to me for some reason…

"At a house."

_"Oh really? Which house?" _Completely sinister.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house."

Now there was a LONG pause. After a hour she spoke again.

_"I see. You may want to know that the headmistress came in yesterday, like she does everyday, to make sure everyone was in bed by curfew. Which is, incase, you have forgotten is10 PM. But, oh! What's this? Little Kagome is missing? So you know what she does? Gives me a letter for you. Would you like me to read that?"_

Uh-oh! I was in for it now. I could just hear somebody saying "OOOO! You're in _trouble!" _Just like they did in 3rd grade if someone got called to the principle.

So I just nodded forgetting I was on the phone and then I said yeah.

_"So it begins with…Ms. Kagome Higuarshi, I am sure that you know the curfew for all the students in this fine institution. And it goes on to describe what you did wrong. Because you are such an extraordinary student, instead of being expelled (which is the usual punishment) you are being evicted from your dorm." _

Now it was my turn for a pause. And when I finally realized the meaning of this I exploded.

"THEY KICKED ME OUT FOR ONE FREAKIN' PARTY!" I yelled this at the phone.

_"I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up your phone. And I didn't know where you were so, I couldn't come get you. I'm sorry, Kags. Where are you going to stay?" _

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll figure it out." Without waiting for a reply I hung up, and turned around to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Who, by chance, were both staring at me.

Before I knew it Inuyasha blurted out, "You can stay here!"

I looked at Sesshomaru and he just shrugged.

When I looked back to Inuyasha, sudden realization dawned. Then one of my veins popped, "You were listening to my conversation?"

He stood up and tried to declare his innocence as I took menacing steps toward him.

"You don't understand! It wasn't my fault! I'm a demon, and the phone was on loud so I just….."

"You just what Inuyasha?" I asked him, in rage at the fact that he was being so nosy.

"I just overheard!"

"For your sake, I hope so." With that I began to retreat and leave him to his meal.

The Sesshomaru stood up and spoke, "I'll show you to your room."

"Oh, am I staying at the one that I woke up in?" I asked curiously, since they had decided that I was, in fact, going to be "bunking" with them, for the time being.

"No, the half-breed has trouble seeing in the dark." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha at this point.

"What do you mean?" Now I was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"He carried you up when you fell asleep." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

I couldn't remember much from last night yet, so I just shrugged the "carrying-me-up" part off.

"So….I wasn't suppose to be in that room?" I think I was catching on now.

"Exactly."

"Oh….Ok! I get it now." I chirped.

Sesshomaru started walking towards the elevator, I followed him, leaving Inuyasha behind.

AN- Ok, I'm done! Now she lives with them…..what evil plot will I concoct from here? DA DA DA!


End file.
